Anchor
by quiinfreya
Summary: Isaac never got control of himself after the bite, he never told anyone that every full moon he removed himself from his friends because his claws would slash about and his fangs would demand to be let out. The only positive in the boy's life was a girl in his History class. Isaac had accidentally got his new anchor in a girl who he admired from across the classroom.
1. O N E

**AN**

 **I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF.**

* * *

Isaac leaned against his locker, sighing as he watched Daria put her books into her locker. A tap on his shoulder made him jump slightly, and turn around to face whoever approached him.

"Does someone have a crush?" Erica asked him, a smirk on her cherry red lips.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Isaac replied, pushing himself off the locker, starting to walk towards his next class. Erica followed after him, a smirk still on her lips.

"Oh, come on. We've all had crushes before, don't be too shy to admit it."

"One, I do not have a crush on her, and two, I'm not shy." Isaac said, looking straight ahead. The blonde only chuckled.

"I know a crush when I see one, Isaac. I used to have a crush on Stiles, remember? And you're acting exactly like I did back then."

"Well, I'm not you. So stop interrogating me." Isaac denied, and walked into the classroom, sitting down in his seat, leaving Erica standing at the door of the classroom, still smirking.

"You're in denial." She said casually, knowing that Isaac could hear her, even though there was a lot of noise in the room. _Perks of being a werewolf._ Isaac ignored the girl, silently watching out of the corner of his eye as the blonde chuckled again, rolling her eyes and walking off to find her chemistry class.

"Is this seat taken?" Said a female voice, making Isaac's head snap towards the source of the sound, only to find the one he _oh so desperately_ tried to avoid. Daria Lockwood was standing there with a smile, gesturing towards the empty seat in front of him. It took him a second or two to answer since he was too shocked and too busy gazing at the girl in front of him to reply. To others, Daria was just pretty or cute. Not exactly hot or perfect. But okay. To Isaac though, she was beautiful, maybe even more than jus tv that.

"Uh- Hey- Yeah, no, you can sit here!" Isaac stuttered slightly, which surprised him. He thought- _hoped,_ he would have at least a little bit on confidence if he ever decided to talk to Daria. Now, he was just turning into Stiles when he had a huge crush on Lydia. The sarcastic boy probably still did, he just got better at hiding it. Daria chuckled at him, thinking that he was absolutely adorable.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, putting her bag on the back of the chair and sitting down.

Isaac sighed at his stupidity. That was definitely not how he imaged their first actual conversation to be. They have said hi a few times before, but that was it. He picked up a book he had set on the table in front of him and hit his head with it. Repeatedly. Daria suddenly turned around to face him, a smile still on her lips, causing Isaac to quickly lower the book, putting it down on the table.

"Hi, we still have a minute or three before class starts." Daria started to say, almost sounding nervous. "My name is Daria." She held out her hand, waiting for Isaac to shake it, which he did, almost instantly, a starstruck expression on his face.

"Yeah, I know. Crap, I didn't mean to sound creepy or anything, I just-"

"It's fine," Daria laughed, the two no longer shaking hands, "I know your name too. We've been in a few of the same classes for quite a while now, I obviously know your name, and you know mine."

Isaac let out a sigh of relief, smiling brightly at the brunette in front of him, surprised that she had noticed him, which gained him some sort of confidence. "Yeah, of course. It's nice to finally have a proper introduction with you."

"You too." The Lockwood smiled.

"Alright class! Listen up..."

* * *

 **i really love erica and i just had to include her in this!**  
 **i hope you guys enjoy this story!**


	2. T W O

**AN**

 **I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF.**

* * *

Daria and Isaac hung out some more, more than before, that was for sure. But that was a while ago. Daria hasn't seen Isaac for quite a while now. A month, or even more. He just disappeared. Daria was a little worried, but she didn't let that bother her too much, since she wasn't exactly best friends yet with the guy. She did try asking the two idiots called Scott and Stiles if he was okay, but the two would only nod nervously or just say that they don't know.

Daria was currently in school. She was supposed to be in her English class. But since someone decided to play a little prank on the girl, by hiding her backpack somewhere, which had her school things, and more importantly, books in it. Her favourite books. Favorite as in her Divergent book, Hunger Games, The Mortal Instruments. Those books were basically her life. And she needed to find them, so she took the risk of being late to her English class to find her backpack. Which wasn't that hard, actually. The douche-bag decided to hide her backpack in the boys bathroom.

Daria huffed as she grabbed her backpack, quickly rushing out of there, thankful that there were no boys currently in there. As she was walking to class, she saw, the one and only, Scott McCall running through the halls. Curiosity getting the best of her, she decided to stop him and ask him where he was going.

"Scott?" Daria jogged up to him. "Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"My mom needs me at the hospital." Scott answered hesitantly, making Daria even more curious, "Why are you not in class, ether?"

"Some guy decided to be a dick and hide my backpack. I was looking for it." Daria answered honestly, "I found it know, though. Obviously. Since it's on my back right now-" Scott cut off her ranting, looking at his phone, seemingly reading a text message.

"I gotta go. Bye Daria!" Scott said to her quickly, turning around and running out of the school, leaving Daria standing there, slightly confused. The girl wanted to run after the boy, but decided not to, since it was bad enough being late to class, she didn't want to get into any more trouble by skipping it. So she turned around, heading towards her English class. When she walked into the classroom, she expected the teenagers to all stare at her, and the teacher to look at her with a disapproving or judgmental look.

She definitely did not expect to see a bunch of crows flying around as if they were crazy, and basically stabbing kids with their beaks. Daria couldn't help but let out a gasp as one of the crows started attacking her. She waved her arms around, trying to get the animal to get away from her, the crow managed to scratch her arms quite well, and there was a little bit of blood here and there, but luckily, before the crow could cause any more damage, someone grabbed Daria's hand, pulling her underneath the table to hide from the mad crows.

"What. The hell. Is going on."

"I have no clue."

Daria turned to look at her savior. Her facial expression turning into one of surprise. "Roy?"

Roy was a childhood friend on Daria's, their mothers were best friends, so obviously, the two had to meet some day. And so they became quite close friends. Almost like brother and sister. He was quite tall, had dark brown hair, and brown-ish green eyes, which Daria was very jealous of.

"Hey, Daria. Long time no see!" He replied, laughing slightly.

"Uh-yeah, long time. How the hell are you so calm?" Daria asked Roy, still looking around wildly, afraid one of the crows would find her and attack her again.

"I'm not. I'm just good at pretending I am."

Daria nodded, her voice shaking slightly, "Okay."

The two stayed hidden underneath the table, and swatted away any crow that found them and tried to attack them. After a few minutes, the noise died down, and soon enough, the two couldn't hear any more students screaming or crows cawing, so they stood up from their hiding place, looking all around the classroom. Dead crows were everywhere, their feathers, all around the floor. Some students that didn't find a hiding spot were bleeding badly. Everyone stared with wide eyes at the mess that those damn birds caused. _Why did they attack anyway? Were they just crazy? Were they scared of something? Or someone?_

Eventually the town sheriff and some nurses arrived. The nurses went to tend the students' cuts, including Daria's. She winced slightly as the nurse poked the scratch she got, she gave the nurse an angry look, as if to say 'why the hell are you poking it?', thankfully, the nurse apologized.

"You two okay?" Daria asked her friends Lydia and Allison. They weren't really that close, but since Daria was the kind of girl to be friends with almost everyone, almost everyone at school knew her.

"Yeah. Are you?" Lydia answered, smiling slightly and Allison answered Daria's question with a nod.

"I'm okay, I think." Daria tried to smile back, but she was pretty sure her smile seemed more like a grimace. Daria looked around, asking a few students if they were alright.

Daria sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her head.

"This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

Daria watched as the sheriff, John Stilinski, walked up to Allison's father, Chris Argent, with a serious look on his face. She couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, she could just see that Chris looked very confused and slightly nervous, and Allison was glaring at Stiles, who was trying to pretend as if he had no idea why she was glaring at him and kept on looking down at his phone. Their chat wasn't too long, since only about two minutes later the sheriff walked away from the two.

Stiles started calling someone, probably Scott. "We got a serious problem at school in Miss. Blake's class-" He paused, probably to listen to what Scott had to say, "Uh, well, nope, I'm pretty sure this qualifies for an immediate discussion-"

Daria was confused, again. She has been feeling confused quite a lot lately.

"Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at Derek's house?" Stiles asked, a confused look on his face. He then looked back at his phone. Scott ended the call.

Daria frowned, the name sounding very familiar. But was the boy talking about the Derek she knew? _It could have been any other Derek..._

The girl decided to walk up to Stiles, who was still staring down at his phone.

"Stiles?" Daria asked and Stiles looked up quickly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, shoot."

"I couldn't help but overhear your call- I mean, you weren't talking that quietly, really- but when you said Derek, did you mean Derek Hale?"

Stiles eyes widened slightly, and he stood up straight, grabbing Daria's arm and dragging her to a corner of the room where there weren't as many people.

"How do you know Derek Hale? Are you a spy? Are you a- a something evil?" Stiles interrogated. The girl in question only stared at him with a confused look, not really knowing how to answer the boy.

"I'm not a spy- nor am I 'something evil'. How do _you_ know Derek Hale?" Daria answered the question with a question. Stiles didn't say anything for a few seconds, only stared at her, completely baffled.

"Well- I, uh. He's an old friend. I guess." Stiles finally answered, slightly nervously. He was lying, Daria could tell. Anyone could, it was completely obvious.

"Sure." Daria nodded slowly, "Well, I don't really know him that well, I knew his sister."

"His sister?" Stiles asked, before looking around quickly, as if to make sure nobody was listening in, before stepping closer and asking quietly, "His _dead_ sister?"

"No," Daria answered, slightly confused, "His other sister, Cora, dumbass."

Stiles nodded, stepping away, "Of course, another sister. Another Hale." He muttered to himself.

Daria was about to say something, but her phone ringing cut her off. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, checking to see who was calling her before answering.

"Hello-"

"Daria! Are you alright? I heard about what happened at the school! Are you okay? I wanted to come but I had to take care of a patient, I am so sorry-" Daria's mother rushed, she was a nurse, and she was also good friends with Melissa McCall, Scott's mother. That's one of the reasons she was friends with Scott, their mother's were close friends. The two women actually tried to get the two to start dating. Daria and Scott obviously declined, the two had their eyes set on other people already.

"Mom, I'm okay! No need to panic!" Daria chuckled.

"We need to talk!" Stiles yelled as he walked into Derek's house. "Right now!"

He walked into the room Scott and Derek were in, the two turned towards him as soon as he walked in.

"Why are you yelling?" Derek asked, glaring at the sarcastic boy.

"Do you know a Daria Lockwood?"

Scott raised his eyebrows, _why was he asking about Daria?_ Derek crossed his arms, thinking about it for a second. "Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because, she overheard my phone call with you-" Stiles pointed at Scott, "And then she asked me if I meant Derek Hale when I said Derek and I asked her if she was evil or not-"

"You just asked her if she was evil?" Scott asked, cutting Stiles off.

"Well- Yeah." Stiles said, quieter this time.

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"Daria used to visit us from time to time, before the fire, she was close with my younger sister." Derek ignored the two's bickering, answering Stiles' question from before, saying the last part a little more quietly, he still missed his sister. Both of them.

"Yeah, I know, she said that. So she's not an evil villain trying to kill us?" Stiles asked, just to make sure, his eyes narrowing.

"No, she's not."

"Okay, good." Stiles let out a sigh of relief, before finally remembering why he was there in the first place and looked around the burnt house. "Why am I here again?"

Daria walked through the school hallways, only a little bit shaken up from the previous incident. As she was walking, she noticed a woman walking towards her. She wasn't a teacher that's for sure. She was wearing the clothes hospital patients usually wear. Daria would know, her mother was a nurse after all.

"Daria, right?" The woman said, or asked.

"How do you know my name?" Daria asked immediately, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm looking for Scott McCall. Do you know where he is?" The woman ignored what she had said and asked her.

"Uh- he said he had to go the hospital, his mother called him, I think." Daria answered hesitantly, the woman nodded, looking behind her her jaw clenching. Daria looked that way as well, seeing nothing but the new students. Twins.

The woman quickly turned around and rushed off, limping slightly, leaving Daria very confused.

"What just happened?" The brunette muttered, confused once again. She was starting to get extremely tired of being confused. She wanted to know what the hell was going on. _And she was going to find out what was going on, whatever it was._


End file.
